


The love of a sister

by Icequeen208



Category: Batman - Fandom, Birds of prey tv series
Genre: brothers and sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Au where Helena Wayne grew up with her brothers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The love of a sister

**Author's Note:**

> I love Helena and people don’t seem to write about her and her brothers and I love the idea of her growing up with them

Helena felt a pang in her chest. She didn’t want this to happen but there was no avoiding it. Her older brother was leaving. After a huge fight with their dad, he was leaving home for good and Helena couldn’t stand the thought of being alone. She hated the idea of Dick leaving her but there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing would make him stay.

She now stood in his door way, a look of sadness on her pretty face. She wanted to cry but she felt she needed to be strong for Dick. 

“Please don’t go.” Her voice came out higher pitch then she would have liked. 

This caused her older brother to look up at her. He had been packing his bags and didn’t think she would follow him up to his room. 

“Hey, Hel.” Dick said, pausing to take notice of his sister in the door way.

“Please. It’s gonna be ok. You and daddy will be ok. Just don’t go.” She begged and Dick felt guilty for leaving.

He hated the idea of leaving when his little sister wanted him to stay so badly but he knew he had to do this. He had to be on his own and he was tired of being tied to Batman. He needed to make a name for himself.

“Come here, sweetie.” Dick said and Helena waisted no time walking over to him and embracing him in a hug. 

Dick hugged her back tightly. He adored his little sister. She was so precious to him. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. He just wished he could make her feel better right now.

“It’s ok. I know it sucks but it’s gonna be ok.” Dick tried his best to bring comfort to his twelve year old sister.

“No it’s not. You’re gonna leave and I won’t see you again. You’ll forget about me and I’ll be left alone.” She sobbed as Dick rubbed her back gently.

“You’ll still see me. I’ll come visit sometimes. I promise and I won’t ever forget about you. How can I ever forget about my baby sister?” Dick kissed the top of her head and when she pulled away, her face was wet with tears and her eyes were red.

“Why did you and dad have to fight like that? Why do you hate him?” Helena said, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

“I don’t hate him. We just don’t get along right now.” Dick tried to explain the best he could.” 

“Please stay.” Helena choked out and Dick winched seeing her so sad over him leaving to be on his own.

“I can’t, Hel. I need to be on my own. When you get older, you’ll understand.” He said, gently as the two of them toke a seat on Dick’s bed. 

Helena sniffled and Dick put a protective arm around her shoulder.

“It’s gonna be ok. I promise. You can come see me whenever you want.” Dick said as Helena rested her head on his shoulder.

“Where are you moving to anyways?” She said, her voice sounded tiny 

“I found a place called Bludhaven. It’s another city like Gotham but it needs a hero. I might be able to do some good there.” Dick hoped she would see the silver lining in what he had said. 

“But Gotham needs you. I don’t care about some other city. This is your home.” Helena argued and Dick couldn’t disagree. He had called Gotham home since he was eight years old.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I really am but sometimes you have to leave home to find something new.” Dick explained.

“What am I going to do? When mom brings me here next time, you won’t be here. It’s not gonna be the same.” Helena said

“You’ll still have your dad and maybe you’ll make a new friend.” Dick said, trying to sound hopeful.

“I don’t make friends. I don’t talk to kids at school much.” Helena said and Dick forced a smile. 

“I’m still gonna come around. I just won’t live here anymore. Like I said, you can come see me whenever you want.” He wiped the tears from her face with his thumb.

“Don’t be sad, Helena. You’re smart and beautiful and funny. Someone will be your friend.” He said, looking down at her. 

Helena smiled although it wasn’t genuine. Maybe her big brother was right. She knew she could trust him and she was already missing him.

—

Helena opened the door as quietly as she could and walked over to the bed. She wasn’t sure if he was awake. He didn’t stir. 

“Jason?” She asked, hoping her brother was still awake.

“Yeah.” He answered 

Knowing he was awake, Helena made her way into his room and climbed onto his bed. She and Jason did this a lot. They would go to each other’s rooms and sit and talk. If they were upset or angry about something, they always ranted to each other. It was their thing. 

They always felt comfortable doing so until tonight. Helena felt like Jason didn’t wanna talk about it but she was willing to talk to him anyways. She and Jason had become best friends. They did everything together. 

Dick was right. Helena did make a friend. A friend who turned out to be her brother. Another brother. She was so happy to have someone to hang out with again. After Dick moved away, she felt alone and was overjoyed at having a new brother. 

“Are you still mad?” Helena asked 

“What do you think?” 

“I don’t know, Jay.”

Helena knew Jason was angry about being benched. He loved being robin and after hearing Bruce talking to Alfred about benching him, he became furious. Even refusing to talk to Helena about it and he talked to her about almost everything.

“You know why he did it. Why do you get so angry sometimes?” Helena asked 

Jason turned over to face his sister. He stayed silent for a while until he replied “I don’t know. Maybe it’s in my dna.”

Helena shook her head. 

“Your emotions doesn’t have anything to do with dna.” She said simply 

“Who knows then. I had to fight for everything I had on the streets and I never thought I would ever have a true home. Now I do and the best part is I get to go out and help people. I get to do something good for once.” Jason said

“Being Robin is everything to me and he knows it. So what if I get a little crazy sometimes. Nothin has ever made me feel like Robin does. I have a purpose finally and he wants to take it away from me, Helena. That’s not fair.” Jason ranted to his sister.

Helena understood Jason’s anger. She knew being Robin was what made everything worth it to him. She hated that another brother was once again having a fallout with their dad. 

“Its not fair to either of you. He needs you as Robin and he was talking about benching you. Not taking it away for good.” Helena said, trying to make sense to her stubborn brother.

“Someday he will take it away. I can’t let that happen.” Jason said, determined to keep the Robin mantel.

“What can you do about it though?” Asked his sister who sit on the other side of the bed.

“I can prove myself. I can prove that I can be better.” Jason replied. 

A few days later, Jason had run away to Ethiopia. The next thing Helena knew, her world was crumbling.

After hearing about Jason’s death, Helena had collapsed to the floor crying. She couldn’t even breathe properly for a while. She had been with her mother when they got the phone call. Helena was doing her homework and she never did finish it.

Jason was gone forever. She couldn’t fathom that. She had lost her brother. She didn’t know how to cope. Crying was all she had done. She avoided the manor as she knew he wouldn’t be there. He would never run to her to greet her with a hug. He would never again pull her by the hand and drag her to his room so he could tell her about something funny that happened at school or gossip about the snobby kids at Gotham academy. They would never laugh together again. She would never hear his voice as he read aloud to her 

Whenever she wanted to tell him something or call him, she was rudely reminded that he was now only a memory and her heart ached.

At Jason’s funeral, she could hear people sniffling and she saw some of them wiping their eyes. It became clear to her just how much her brother was cared about. If they didn’t know him enough to care then they grieved for Bruce. She looked around and noticed someone was missing. Someone who should have been there. Dick Grayson.

Bruce hadn’t told Dick about Jason and Helena felt terrible that Dick didn’t even know that his little brother was dead. It only made things between Dick and Bruce even worse. Dick was angry to say the least. After hearing of Jason’s death, he had come back to Gotham to confront Bruce. 

Helena could hear her father and brother yelling at each other while she tried to stay out of sight. Tears streamed down her face and she feared loosing another brother. What if Dick decided to never come back? She thought Dick might start hitting their dad and he was so angry he wouldn’t be able to stop. Not until he was dead and Bruce would let him kill him. 

Bruce blamed himself for Jason’s death. He hadn’t been in his right mind since the ‘accident’. Helena knew her brother had been murdered. It was a well known fact in the superhero community and many of them had come to the funeral. If for no other reason, for Bruce’s sake. All Helena wanted was her brother back. She even resorted to sleeping in his bed when she finally decided to visit the manor. Nothing was ever going be the same without Jason. 

-

Helena watched as Timothy Drake trained in the bat cave. He was getting better and better. He was going to be a great robin. Tim had been training hard and it was showing. Helena smiled, feeling like a proud big sister. Tim had been coming up the manor for months and was about to become the new robin. 

If it wasn’t for Tim, Helena didn’t know what they would do. He was the reason for her dad acting like himself again. He was the reason Dick started coming around a lot more then he use to. Tim was the light in the darkness for the family. Helena felt very protective of Tim. She didn’t know if it was because Tim’s parents were neglectful and had left him alone for long periods of time (which made Helena upset. Not to mention Dick), or because of what happened to Jason. Helena felt like she had her family back. Except for one. 

When Bruce officially adopted Tim, Helena and Dick both were overjoyed. 

“Hey, Timmy.” Dick greeted with a smile. 

“Ready for your first patrol ever?” 

Tim nodded. “I can’t wait.” 

Helena smiled at her brothers as she walked passed them. She glanced up at the suit in the glass case. He should be here. He should get to spar with them. He shouldn’t be missing out on this. Having Tim there made things better but nothing was ever going to be the same again. Not without Jason.

—

Helena laughed as she watched her youngest brother chase her second youngest brother out of the room. She heard Tim yell something insulting to Damian as Damian attempted to catch up to him. It was so typical of them to fight.

“What’s up Hel.” Jason said, plopping down next to his favorite sister. Helena smiled at her brother. It seemed like a lifetime ago since she lost him and she was so protective of him just like he was of her. They were brother and sister in every way but blood and both had gotten even closer since Jason had made his comeback. 

“How’s my favorite sister been?” Jason asked 

“She’s MY favorite sister, imbecile.” Damian said, walking back into the library where all the Wayne siblings had gathered.

“She was mine first.” Jason argued, sticking out his tongue at his baby brother. 

“You two are such dorks.” Helena laughed 

Helena had a special bond with all of her brothers and they thought the world of her. There was something special about being a Wayne. They loved each other and toke care of each other. Not because they had to or felt obligated. They wanted to. The chose each other. They chose each other as family and that’s something you can’t get just anywhere from anyone.


End file.
